


[Podfic] The Hat Trick

by ayyohh



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyohh/pseuds/ayyohh
Summary: Logan is injured during a hockey game, causing Veronica to re-evaluate the current status of their relationship.[Podfic]
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] The Hat Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hat Trick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975617) by [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723). 



> This is for my friend, CubbieGirl1723. I thought I would record my very first Podfic for you - this was the first big story I ever beta'd for you. Merry Christmas, thanks for being a pal.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Podfic! Hopefully the speed and intonation is okay. Hope you enjoy!  
> Thank you so much to NorCal91 for technical help! Thank you to VeronicaMarsFanArt for the gorgeous cover!


End file.
